MooseOC Step Up Spin Off
by Chica528
Summary: Alyssa (a.k.a. Angel) has only been a member of the MSA crew for two months but during that time she has started to develop feelings for a certain curly haired member of the crew. However Angel is afraid of opening up to people, of letting them see what she goes through everyday. Will she be able to let anyone in?
1. Chapter 1

Angel's POV - Please note that I do not own Step Up or any of its characters.

I was sitting in the warm up room waiting for the crew to arrive, knowing that I had about ten minutes before Moose walked in and fifteen before everyone else would get there.

I had decided to use the time to think about how I had somehow become a member of the MSA dance crew and although it had seemed impossible to me when I had first started at MSA, I had somehow gotten a new family from the members of the crew.

I thought back to two months ago when I had decided to head in to town in order to check out a dance club called Spins. At the time, I hadn't been planning on any dance battles, that night was supposed to be dedicated to seeing what this new town had to offer.

However some chick kept getting in my face trying to goad me into a dance battle against her. I did fairly well ignoring her at first but when I turned to walk away, she shoved me into someone, spilling ice cold beer down the front of my shirt, not only had that been my favorite shirt but an officer wouldn't even need a breathalyzer test to smell the beer on me.

At that point in time I was fairly ticked off so I agreed to the battle out of sheer irritation and an urge for revenge. The DJ started playing a Flo Rida remix that said girl started to break dance too.

Although, she was good, really good if I was being honest with myself, I knew that I was better. I had been dancing for as long as I could remember and I was about to show this girl how free style was really done.

After the battle finished I was swarmed by the screaming crowd, many pats on the back and congratulations later, I made my way over to the bar to get a bottle of water. At this point I was completely ready to head home, crash, and hopefully have the energy to drag myself out of bed for school the next morning.

However, before I had done anything more than get off my seat, a group of what looked to be kids around my age walked up to me. I was wary of them knowing that where I had come from in California, a group of people coming up to you after beating someone at anything didn't usually bode well for you.

The leaders of the group being a tall blonde guy who looked like a greek god and a girl with a cropped shirt that showed off a perfectly flat stomach.  
The blonde guy started talking to me the conversation going "I'm Chase, this is Andie, we just wanted to congratulate you on your win against Stephanie." I carefully noted the names for future reference before responding to Chase, I thanked him and introduced myself as Angel.

Andie smiled at me before asking "You look familiar, are you a student at MSA?" This caught me off guard I hadn't expected to meet anyone from school at a night club but I responded after my initial shock passed.

"Yeah, I'm new there, just started last week." Chase and Andie exchanged a look that although it only lasted a moment it seemed to speak entire conversations, I waited patiently for my moment to make my escape, polite, but an escape none the less.

Then Andie said something that caught me more off guard than her first question, she looked at me and said "We have a dance crew at MSA and we've been looking to recruit some new members before the upcoming dance battle, how would you like to join our crew? we meet everyday after school to practice."  
I was floored, I had not been expecting to find a dance crew in Baltimore, Maryland, my day was getting more interesting by the second. The crew waited patiently as I thought over the invitation, I liked the look of Andie and the rest, not to mention the guy with curly brown hair in the back was very cute, so I decided I would give it a shot.

I gave them my answer and Andie told me to meet them in the dance room next to the lockers after school, I agreed before saying my goodbyes and heading home.

**Well guys that's the end of chapter 1 let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was hard to believe that had only been two months ago, the way time had been flying it felt like I had been apart of the crew for years. I was brought back to reality at the sound of doors flying open. In came Moose,as soon as he dropped his bag he began running around the room doing front flips, cart wheels, even a few summer saults.

I laughed as I watched, that was until Moose's foot caught on the strap of my duffel bag, causing his intended front flip to fail and him to go flying forward, crushing me to the ground under his body weight.

I let out an "ooph" as I felt all of the air leave my body. Moose pushed himself up so that he was on his elbows looking down at me. His eyes had a slightly panicked look most likely because he was wondering whether or not he had half killed me with his landing.

I smiled up at him as he started letting out a stream of apologies "I am sooo sorry! I honestly did not see your duffel bag there, I blame it on all of the sugar I had at lunch for my hyperness and lack of ability to see a giant green duffel bag."

I giggled to myself as he continued on with the apologies. He eventually realized that I wasn't mad and started laughing with me. The crew of course chose this exact moment to walk in, judging by the looks on their faces we looked like a pair of lunatics.

And even though it didn't look like a romantic moment with the insane laughing, that didn't stop Monster from commenting "So guys are we interrupting something?" Cable added on with "Do you want us to leave the room?"

I started laughing even harder at the shade of red that Moose had turned as he scrambled to get off of me. I decided to play along with the guys and cut off Moose's explanation by putting my finger to his lips. By the look on his face he had absolutely no idea what was going on, I grabbed his hand pulling him close while pressing my hips against his.

As I did this I winked at the crew, discreetly so Moose wouldn't notice and started stage whispering to him about how we couldn't keep our torrid affair a secret anymore. His eyes were widening with each word, and it looked like all of the blood had rushed to his face. In the background I could hear the crew cracking up with laughter, not able to keep a straight face anymore I leaned in so that my lips were almost touching his before whispering "gottcha."

Moose mock glared at me his cheecks still pink. When Andie finally stopped laughing she started talking to the group about the up coming battle. "Okay, guys the King of Streets battle is coming up in a couple of months, by that time we have to be ready to go against some of the toughest crews in the area."  
I looked over at Moose as Andie was speaking. momentarily tuning her out, he looked away quickly when he noticed that he had be caught watching me. I smiled a little to myself, Moose was a good guy, he deserved to be with an amazing girl.

So even though I had started falling for him in the last couple of months, I knew that I couldn't let it go any further, that was why I allowed myself those few moment of being close to him because though I could never be with him, I could still imagine.

Andie brought me back to reality when she said my name, here eyes passing between Moose and I as she said "As part of the choreography we're going to throw a latin twist on it, seeing as how you two seem to have the most chemistry" she said with a smile tugging at her lips "your going to be doing some salsa with a little bit of a new day twist."

I liked the idea, salsa had always been one of my favorite dances so being able to use it on a streets battle would be a nice change of pace. Another bonus was getting to dance with Moose. I had a feeling this day was going to go well.

***  
As everyone else was packing up to leave Moose and I were practicing our salsa routine. It was classic salsa but with a hip hop flare that made it hot. I smiled as Moose twirled me one last time before dipping me low, letting my hair graze the ground. Monster and Cable being who they are started chanting "kiss her, kiss her, kiss her." Missy added fuel to the fire yelling "Come on Moose you know you want to!"

I shot a glance at Andie and Chase, but they just stood there arms wrapped around eachother laughing as they watched the scene unfold. Andie was the only one who knew that I liked Moose, not that I had told her, she had figured it out my teasing Moose was a little more than it seemed.

I looked up into Moose's warm brown eyes, I knew I wanted this more than anything, to have this one memory where I got to kiss him. But what did he want?

He smiled at me before raising an eyebrow, silently asking me whether or not I would slap him for this. I smiled back and gave him the slightest of nods.

One moment I'm staring into those eyes and the next they're fluttering closed as his lips push against mine. The kiss is better than anything I could have imagined, his lips are soft but demanding forcing mine to conform to his. It only lasts a few seconds then he's bringing me out of the dip so I'm standing.

I can hear everyone whistling in the background, I know that I have to be blushing guessing by how warm my cheeks feel. I turn my head in time to see Andie wink at me, she thinks this is a good sign for us. To her Moose is like a little brother, someone she would never want to see get hurt, which is another reason I won't go after him.

I look at Moose who is smiling while looking pleased with himself, I laugh while smacking him on the stomach. He just smiles while moving backward to avoid my hit. Andie speaks up then "Okay guys practice is over, we'll meet here tomorrow for practice." On that note everyone finishes packing up there bags before heading out.

I look over to see Moose watching me, I had assumed he would have left with everyone else but there he was, his unruly curls falling across his forehead. I smiled at him before picking up my duffel bag and heading over to him.

"So Moose, are you headed out?" I ask waiting for his response.

"Yep, just waiting on you"

I raise my eyebrow at him before asking "and dare I ask why your waiting for me?"

"How could I let such a beautiful girl walk home in the dark, besides you might get lonely missing my touch"

I shoot him a look before saying "Missing your touch?"

"Of course, I felt how your lips and body react to my touch" he says with that goofy smirk.

I blush a little, I would never admit it to anyone especially not Moose but his statement was fairly spot on, I knew how my body reacted to his touch. He made me want to lean in closer that way we were always touching.

I grab my duffel bag before heading towards the exit, calling over my shoulder "Well lover boy, you may not be much protection against anything out there but I guess you can walk me home."

Moose ran to catch up to me, holding open the door for me as we walked out the front of the school. Although to most we looked like a couple, this is just how we were with each other. We joked, flirted, walked home together, the kiss was new but that's just how we were together.

In two months I had become closer to Moose than anyone else that had been in my life. I knew I could tell Moose about my dad, about the drinking, the abuse, everything but I didn't want to burden him with my problems. He deserved better than all of that.

It had been silent for awhile, not uncomfortable but peaceful, each of us lost in our own thoughts. At some point during that time Moose had slung an arm over my shoulders, fiddling with hair as we walked.

He walked me to my door step before leaning in close, his curls tickling my cheek as he whispered "goodnight beautiful" in my ear. I smiled before whispering back "goodnight Moose."

**Okay guys so there is chapter 2 I hope you liked it :) Feel free to leave comments, I'm aiming to improve so let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"BEEP,BEEP, BEEP" I recognized the sound of my alarm blaring, dragging me out of a peaceful slumber at 7 a.m. I shut it off before going through my usual morning routine. Wash my face brush out my hair, throw on whatever happened to be clean.

I gave myself one last look over in the hall way mirror, noting my pin straight, waist length, brown hair and dark brown eyes, there was nothing remarkable about me, I was just average. The only thing worth recognition was my dancing skills, for me dance was all I had.

As I flipping the dead bolt on the door, I caught a glimpse of my dad passed out drunk on the couch for the third time this week. Judging by the time he must be working less hours this week meaning money would be tighter than usual. I slammed the door out of irritation as I headed out, knowing full well my dad wouldn't wake up, he was passed out drunk and would probably barely be up in time to make it to work for a couple of hours.

*****LATER THAT DAY*****

I was walking over to our usual lunch table, it was up past the steps and had been unoccupied until the MSA crew took it over as their own. I sat down as everyone moved over a little in order to make room for me. I smiled a little at Andie knowing that she had made sure that I would be sitting next to Moose.

Missie leaned over to talk to me as she finished a conversation she had been having on her phone in rapid fire spanish.

"Okay, chicas you all are spending the night at my house tonight, we need a chance to get away from these guys" Missie said as the guys feigned hurt. Missy was looking at each of us in turn getting answers, Kido and Fly were out since they both had to work.

Missy looked from me to Andie before asking "are you two going to bale on me too?"

"I'm free tonight" I said while I poked at my tofu burger with a fork. I would take any excuse to get out of the house.

Andie agreed that she had nothing going on either so it would be the three of us.

Moose watched as I poked at my tofu burger, before catching my eye and saying "why aren't you eating your burger?"

I gave him a look that said 'you call this food?' before responding "Dearest Moose, although something seems to be wrong with you seeing as how you're capable of eating this gunk masquerading as food. I however will not submit my self to food poisoning from this questionable substance."

He just laughed at me before saying "If you're going to say no to delicious food so be it but if you don't want it, I'll eat it."

All of us gave him a look that said 'how can you eat this?' before I pushed my tray towards him.

I watched as he started eating my tofu burger, before looking away to join the conversation with Missy and Andie about what we were going to do over the weekend.  
Moose was finishing my tofu burger and seemed to be waiting for me to finish my conversation with Missy, as the conversation wrapped up he said

"Angel, I just realized I've never asked you how you got your nickname."

I looked at him with a slight smile on my face, remembering my crew from Cali where the girls had started calling me Angel.

"Well, back in Cali the girls in the crew I was with started calling me Angel because compared to them I was sweet and innocent, while they were fairly wild."

Moose was staring at me with a blank expression while everyone else was chuckling, catching the unspoken hint that my friends were kind of slutty. Moose not getting the hint was still staring at me blankly. I laughed and told him to ask Andie.

She jokingly threw a grape at my head while saying "don't leave me to explain these kinds of things to him"

I got up to leave for science as the bell rang, telling Missie that I would be at her house around 6:30. As I was leaving I heard Moose ask Andie what I had meant about the whole nickname thing. I laughed, not expecting him to actually ask her.

***  
I was walking the short distance home after practice with the crew, I figured I could go home grab a change of clothes and my tooth brush before heading over to Missie's house.

I wasn't expecting my dad to be awake when I got home, on most days he would be in a drunken stupor by now or if I were really lucky still working, making it easier for me to avoid him. Needless to say it surprised me when I walked through the door to see him still up, even if he was mostly incoherent.

I tried getting upstairs to my room quietly so he wouldn't notice but my plan failed when I stubbed my toe on the step of the stairs. At this point I saw no reason to try and be quiet so I simply sprinted up the steps. Hearing him raging at me in the kitchen.

I knew that going down stairs would result in him screaming at me and probably a few jabs in the ribs. I figured that my best course of action would be to climb down the tree by my window, that way by the time I was back on Saturday he would be passed out drunk again and we could go back to our routine of me going to school and him working until he could come home to drink his life away.

I grabbed a small bag out of my closet stuffing a couple changes of clothes in before opening my window and tossing my bag to the ground. The dark was going to make the climb more difficult than I was used to but I had done it in enough times since we had moved here that I figured I could get by with memory alone.

The air had a slight breeze to it that brought goosebumps to my arms, I was so grateful that Missy only lived ten minutes by foot. In my rush to get out of my house I had forgotten to grab a jacket or even bothered to change out of my practice clothes.

Finally reaching her house I rang the doorbell and waited as I heard Latin music being turned down and Missie yelling "One sec, be right there."  
I waited as patiently as possible but the breeze was starting to pick up and I was getting colder. Finally Missie opened the door ushering me inside, while apologizing for the wait.

"Andie is in the kitchen making popcorn so feel free to make yourself at home, we'll start the movies when she's finished." Missie said the last part over her shoulder as she walked toward the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch pulling a blanket off of the back so I could warm up some. I smiled at Andie and Missie as they walked in and took their seats next to me on the couch. Instead of starting the movie though Missie and Andie just sat their staring at me.

After a few moments, Missie said "Come on mamacita spill, I know you like Moose and there is no hiding it." I blushed shooting a look at Andie, silently asking her if she had told Missie about my crush. She shook her head no, indicating to me that Missie must have figured it out on her own.  
I waited a moment before sighing and asking "am I honestly that obvious about my crush?"

Missie laughed "Please chica, it's so obvious but don't worry Moose and the rest of the guys are completely oblivious to everything that happens around them so there is no way they have any idea about it."

I truly hoped Moose had no idea about my crush on him not only would it be embarrassing but there was no way he could feel the same about me when he found out about my past.

Andie spoke up saying "So you and Moose huh?" I blushed as she continued "You should go for it, it's obvious that he likes you back, and that kiss earlier?" she said the last part with her eyebrows raised, as if daring me to deny the kiss.

"Come on chica! Moose has been all over you since you joined the crew and if we hadn't been in the room there is no telling what that kiss would have led to."

I blushed furiously at the implication in Missie's word and even though I wouldn't say it out loud I had been desperately wishing they weren't in the room at that moment.

I sighed a little knowing I couldn't get into all the reasons why I couldn't go for Moose, so I took the easy way out "the way I see it is if he can't figure it out with the way I act now then he never will so I'm just going to see how things go." There that sort of sounded like a rational explanation.  
I could tell from the look on Missie and Andie's faces that this would definitely not be the end of the discussion but they agreed to drop it for the time being and start up the movie.

I was relieved that they had let it go, even if it only bought me a couple of days of peace.

*****OTHER SIDE OF TOWN, MOOSE'S POV*****

Monster had texted me an hour ago that him and Cable were going to hang out and play video games while the girls did their thing. Also that Smiles had to babysit so he was out.I walked over and the video game wars began.

I was playing some zombie game with Monster when Cable suddenly said "So dude have you made your move on Angel yet?"  
I turned my head to stare at him, momentarily forgetting the game and letting the zombies kill me, I noticed Game Over had started flashing across the screen but at this point I was trying to think of a response to Cable's question.

Monster joined in with "Come on man, I've seen the way you stare at her and that was no quick kiss because we were teasing you, you enjoyed it."

I knew they were right, I had enjoyed the kiss and the only reason I pulled away so quickly was because I knew everyone was watching us. There was no way I was going to admit I had feeling for Angel, these two would never drop it, besides even though we joked around like that it didn't seem that she felt the same.

Finally having formulated a response I said "What do you want me to say, Angel is hot. It's not like I wasn't going to enjoy kissing a girl that looks like that."

Monster stared at me for a second before saying "So if Cable or I were to decide we wanted to go after Angel your not going to be mad?"

I knew that I would be furious if Angel were to start dating one of them, they were my best friends but that wouldn't stop me from wanting to kill them. I shrugged it off and said "Enough girl talk, let's just beat this game."

Cable and Monster exchanged a look that said 'Dude has got i bad' not bothering to keep Moose from seeing it before they went back to the game.

**Thanks for reading my story guys, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on making the chapters longer so bare with me. :) Please comment to tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Next Day**  
It was getting towards evening and Missie, Andie, and I were sitting around talking about the King of Streets battle that was coming up next week. All of us had gotten our routines down by now and were putting on the finishing touches.

Andie suggested we text everyone to meet up in an hour to have a crew party as a way for everyone to have a night to relax before we have to buckle down for the last few days before the battle.

Andie sent a text to Kido and Fly, Missie got the guys, and I texted Moose since they refused to text him so that I would be forced into it.

"Hey Moose, everyone wants to meet up to go out to that salsa club and then watch movies, would you be able to make it?" -Angel

"Monster just told me, I told him to tell Andie we could go to my house after, my parents are out of town. Is that cool with you guys?" -Moose

"Sure thing, can you be at the club around 7?" -Angel

"Of course, see you then beautiful ;-)" -Moose

I blushed at Moose's last text, which of course didn't go unnoticed by Misse who proceeded to steal my phone.

"Chica, he's totally into you! Moose is a flirt but not to this extent, I don't know what your worried about." Missie was giving me a look that said try and deny it.

"I don't know, it's Moose, it could mean anything." Looks like I won't be getting those couple days of peace like I had hoped.

"Guys, we have to get ready to go if we're going to be at Moose's house by 7." Andie said exchanging a look with Missie.

Missie looked back at Andie as a grin spread across her face. "Okay, chica we're going to my room and you are going to look hot tonight! trust me, Moose won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Missie was dragging me to her room as she said this to me, with Andie trailing behind.

"What about Andie, why not dress her up for Chase?" I asked in an attempt to get her to leave me be.

"Please chica, Andie already has her man." Andie grinned at this leaving me to be forced into multiple outfits before Missie finally decided on one.

I was wearing a deep purple dress that tied at the neck with a low back. I had refused the heels knowing that my feet would be killing me if I were to dance in heels for hours. I had also borrowed a pair of spandex shorts of Missie's so that I wouldn't flash anyone when we danced.  
Andie and Missie were both in dresses similar to mine but with differences in color and length.

** ***At the Club*****

We were arriving to the club a little late since Missie insisted on doing everyone's hair, even though Andie and I had fought her at the time, I was grateful now when I saw how dressed up the other girls in the club were.

"I think I see Chase." I yelled to Andie in order to be heard over the pulsing Latin beat.

"I think your right, I'm going to head over that way." she yelled back.

I smiled at Andie and turned to see that Missie had already made her way over to a very good looking Spanish guy, who she seemed to be flirting with, poor guy didn't stand a chance of saying "no."

Left on my own, I decided to wander around the club in search of someone from crew. As I did this I accidently ran into a guy who looked to be a little older than me. I apologized but as I moved to go around him he grabbed my arm. I froze, unsure of what I should do next.  
"Where are you going, dance with me?" his voice was slurred, indicating to me that he had been drinking. It was just my luck that I would run into some creepy drunk right off the bat.

He pulled me closer so that our chests were touching. His free hand started gliding up my leg pushing up the hem of my skirt.

I tried tugging my arm out of his grip to no avail. I was starting to get panicky, when I felt someones arms wrap around my waist pulling me out of the drunk guys grip and against their chest. The guy let go of my arm as the mystery man pulled me closer to kiss me on the cheek.

"Hey man, what do you think your doing to my girlfriend?" Mystery man was no longer a mystery. I would know Moose's voice anywhere.

Even though I was freaked out about the drunk guy I couldn't help but have butterflies in my stomach when Moose called me his girlfriend.

Creepy guy mumbled something to himself about girls always being take before wandering off. I turned around and threw my arms around Moose's neck, causing him to stagger back a few step in surprise. I buried my face in his neck, his hair tickling my face.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" My voice was muffled and the music made it impossible to hear without shouting but Moose seemed to understand what I was getting at because he pulled me closer against his body in response.

** ***Moose's POV*****

Angel was shaking a little, but given the circumstances I could see why, first night out and some pervert tried to feel her up. I was furious but I knew that she wouldn't want to be alone right now.

I pushed her away so that my arms were on her shoulders, checking to see that she was okay. She looked beautiful except for a look of fear in her eyes.

I brushed some hair out of her face, "Hey, are you okay? Do want to stay, go home, go watch movies? whatever you want."

She was biting her bottom lip, which was so sexy and was definitely not what I should be thinking about right now.

"My dad will be asleep by now and I don't want to wake him, can we just go to your place to watch movies like we had originally planned?"

She was staring up at me with those beautifiul brown eyes, I knew that I would do anything for this girl, all she would have to do is ask.

"Sure, let's just go tell Andie that we're leaving." Angel just nodded her head, I grabbed her hand intertwining our fingers. I knew I was going to feel like a horrible person later for taking advantage of her in this state but I didn't see myself getting many other chances to hold her hand. I would just tell the guys when they asked about it later that it was so we wouldn't be separated. It wasn't the best excuse but it would have to do.

We wandered around for a few minutes before I saw Chase and Andie in a darker corner of the club. Great, high schoolers and a dark corner always meant they were making out which was something I preferred to avoid interrupting.

We walked over and I cleared my throat hoping to get their attention. Thankfully Andie happened to be looking up so I didn't have to go tap one of them on the shoulder.

Andie raised her eyebrows at me looking at our intertwined fingers, subtly asking whether we were getting together or not. I shook my head in a slight no before explaining.

"Some creepy drunk was all over Angel so she's not really into the partying mood, we were going to walk over to my house and watch movies."

Andie shot me a look that said we would talk later before responding.

"Okay, how about you guys go do a movie night and Chase and I will take everyone home." Andie looked at Chase making sure he was okay with dropping everyone off, he smiled at her nodding yes.

"I don't want to ruin everyone's fun by making them go home." Angel said looking at Andie. She still seemed afraid that everyone would suddenly start hating her. It had been worse when she first joined but she still occasionally would get nervous around everyone.

"It's no big deal, we can celebrate next weekend after we win the King of Streets battle. And I wasn't planning on telling anyone until after the battle but I was thinking we could go camping over that long weekend in celebration if we win. Either way we'll have plenty of chances to make up for the movie night." Andie was smiling at Angel trying to get her to relax a little, it seemed to work because her grip on my hand was relaxing.

"Thanks Andie, we'll see you guy at practice tomorrow." I smiled at Andie before leading Angel to the exit.

"My house in only a couple of blocks away so we should be there in a couple of minutes." I was attempting to make casual conversation but Angel seemed to be kind of out of it, all she did was give me a small smile.

It killed me to see her like this, it was like all of the life had been drained out of her and she was an empty shell.

I could be way off the mark but something told me that her reaction was worse than what others would have been. I had a gut feeling that there was something she wasn't telling me, I wondered if she would ever tell me about it.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed Angel was shivering. I felt like an idiot she was in a dress and we were walking around outside on an overcast night.

I dropped her hand so I could shrug out of my jacket. I draped it over her shoulders, she smiled at me looking more like her usual self.

"Thanks, I guess Missie wasn't expecting me to walk home, I'm glad I opted to ditch the heels."  
I knew she was trying to lighten the mood by joking so I went along with it hoping it would make her feel better.

"Come on Angel, no heels? it's not a real party unless you wear heels." She laughed, it was a sound that I would never get tired of hearing.

"Well this is my house." I said as I led her up the steps.

"How about I get the popcorn started and we can pick out some movies." I said while heading to the kitchen.

I put a bag of popcorn in the microwave before heading to the living room, while Angel followed slightly behind.

"Okay, so what genre are you in the mood for; horror, comedy, chick flick?" I said the last one with my eyebrows raised teasing her about her love of chick flicks.

It was an ongoing joke between the two of us for her to tease me about my love of American Idol and for me to tease her about how she cried at the end of every chick flick.

She smacked me lightly on the stomach, laughing "Just for that you and I are having a chick flick marathon."

"Remember Angel revenge is sweet and you know how I love revenge." She laughed at my retort before going through my movies.

"Okay, so how about Marley & Me, P.S. I Love you, and just because you loaned me your jacket, Paranormal Activity." Angel said as she placed the movies on the coffee table.

"I see what your trying to do but it's to late I'm already planning my revenge" I heard a ding come from the kitchen "and that would be the popcorn, be right back."

I wouldn't admit it to Angel but Marley & Me was one of my favorite movies, it was just to unmanly for me to tell her though and since I didn't have much going on to make me seem manly I had to take what I could get.

I grabbed the popcorn and dumped it in a bowl before heading back to the living room. Angel was sitting on the couch looking unsure of what she should do with herself.

"Do you want to borrow some of my clothes so that your not in that dress all night?"

Angel looked at me a little surprised, she must not have noticed that I was back.

"That would be great, there's just something about being in a dress for the rest of the night that is not appealing."

"My rooms down the hall, if you would my lady." I said the last part with a bow, extending my arm in the direction of my room.

"Why thank you kind sir." She said while linking arms with me.

I brought her to my room before rummaging through my closet for a t-shirt and some basketball shorts. I realized while rummaging through my closet that this was the first time that a girl had been in my room, I mean Andie had been in here but she was like a sister to me.

"I'll leave you to change then." I said while walking out of the room.

**Hey guys, so I finally have a review so super exciting, definitely inspiration to continue my story :) Anyway I'm ending the chapter here so I can split it in two because I realized it was going to be extremely long. Hope you enjoy, feel free to comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

I went back to the kitchen to grab a couple of sodas then set everything up on the coffee table before getting some blankets from the hall closet. I figured that Angel should be changed by now so I made my way back to my room.

I knocked on the door to find that it wasn't shut when it moved from the light pressure of my knock. Angel was looking at a picture of the crew taken last year right after we had formed the MSA crew.

I blushed realizing it was the picture where all of us guys were pulling up our shirts to show off our abs.

Angel looked up at me then smiling before letting a small laugh escape her lips.

"So Moose, who knew there was once a time where you had abs." She was really laughing now looking at all of the silly pictures we had taken.

She walked up to me, putting her hand on her face in the style of the thinker statue before looking me up and down and poking me in the stomach.

"I don't know Moose, I think your getting flabby in your old age." She was trying to control her giggles but it was a losing battle.

"Really, I have not gotten flabby in the slightest." I pulled up my shirt some for good measure, enjoying the blush on her face as I did so.

"See Angel your blushing, would you be blushing if I had anything less that a six pack?" I was raising an eyebrow at her, enjoying the pink tint to her cheeks.

"I don't know Moose, my eyes may deceive me." she was starting to laugh now unable to control it.

"I think I'll take my revenge for the chick flicks and for the flabby comment now." I had a grin on my face, Angel knew what was coming.

"Moose, no, you know I hate being tickled." She was backing away as I followed but her progress was halted when she hit the edge of my bed.

I picked her up as if she weighed nothing and lightly threw her onto my bed.

She was laughing as she moved back trying to get away. I climbed onto the bed with her starting to tickle her as she laughed uncontrollably.

"All you have to do is say I have abs and I'll stop."

Angel managed to get out "Never" between her gasps for air.

"For that the price to get me to stop has gone up, now you have to say Moose has abs and is better looking than my chick flick guys."

Angel was gasping for air laughing but she finally gave in "Fine! You have abs and are better looking than chick flick guys."

I moved my hands back freeing her "Now was that so hard?"

Angel was mock glaring at me when I realized that at some point I had ended up on top of her. Straddling her hips and effectively pinning her to the bed. I knew it was wrong but I wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her.

I was gazing down at her as she caught her breath, I wasn't quite ready to move, I wanted to enjoy the moment in case it never happened again.

I noticed that her shirt had moved up exposing a little of her stomach, I realized there was a glint coming from her stomach and before I thought about what I was doing, I pushed her shirt up to her belly button to see what it was.

"Your belly button is pierced?" I blurted out before realizing I was asking a question with the answer literally under my nose.

"Yeah, has been for awhile." She said looking up at me.

I lifted one hand off of the bed and trailed it down her belly button ring, it was just a simple blue stone.

In the process of looking at her belly button ring, I had moved my hand to rest on her hip so that I wouldn't lose balance. I placed my other hand on her right hip, enjoying the skin to skin contact.

I knew that I shouldn't be doing this, that she was my best friend and I shouldn't be acting on my feelings but it was just a small part of me saying that, the rest was screaming kiss her.

I felt rather than heard her slight intake of breath as my hands slid down slightly, my thumbs grazing over her hip bones.

I leaned down close enough that if either of us were to move in the slightest we would be kissing. I knew that this was wrong though, that if I were to do anything now it would be taking advantage of her.

She had had some pervert all over her, and something told me there was something she wasn't telling me and until we both came completely clean with each other, I wouldn't do anything because I knew it would ruin everything we had right now.

With that thought I moved my head down so that instead of kissing her on the mouth, my lips lightly grazed down her neck. I planted a soft kiss on her collar bone before gazing down at her once more.

I moved so that I was no longer straddling her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on princess, the drinks will be getting warm." I smiled at her, I knew in my heart that I was making the right decision, and something told me that we would get another chance at this.

I would give anything to know what she was thinking but her face was giving away nothing. I walked over to put on the first movie as Angel got comfortable on the couch.

I sat down next to her, unsure of what to do after the moment in my room. However Angel made my decision for me when she curled up next to me on the couch. Her head resting on my shoulder.

I didn't want to over step my boundaries but I took a chance and pulled Angel into my lap. She didn't seem to mind, her reaction was to curl up on my lap and lay her head back against my chest.

I grabbed the blanket I had thrown over the back of the couch and pulled it over us. Angel seemed to be relaxed but there was no telling what she thought of everything that happened.

I had no real experience with women, my first kiss having been last summer after we won the streets battle and Sophie kissed me in the pouring rain.

I clearly had no idea what women meant when they did anything. I had thought Sophie liked me when she kissed me but the next week when I had gone up to her in school she had blown me off like nothing had happened.

I had been heart broken and hadn't really thought about dating since but then Angel had shown up. She seemed so innocent and pure, fragile even, she was someone I cared about and would do anything to protect.

I looked down realizing she must have fallen asleep as I spaced out, thinking about various things. I ran my hand down her hair, as I idly wondered if she realizes how beautiful she is.

**Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for sticking with me this far :) Sorry this chapter was so short, I'll try and make the next one longer. Anyway feel free to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up when I heard gigging, only to be momentarily blinded by a flash. I looked up to see Andie smiling down at me while holding a digital camera.

She pointed down indicating to me that Angel was still asleep and on my lap so I would need to move her and be careful not to wake her up.  
I carefully picked her up and nodded my head towards my bedroom door. I walked down the hall behind Andie as she opened the door. I placed Angel on my bed, placing a blanket over her.

I looked at the clock noticing that it was almost 9 a.m. We didn't have to be to the school for the King of the Streets practice until 11.

I motioned Andie towards the kitchen, I knew that she was going to want all of the details and there was no getting out of it.  
"So how did you get in?" I was trying to keep things casual but knew light conversation wouldn't last long.

"Moose I've been to your house enough to know where you keep the spare key. Now enough of the small talk, what happened at the club last night?"

Andie had hopped up on the counter and was watching me intently.

I sighed before beginning "Some guy was trying to feel up Angel last night, I saw her, got the guy to leave but she was really freaked out."

"How far did things go with that guy? by the look on her face she was terrified."

"When I got there he had pulled her against his chest and his hand was starting to push up her dress."

Andie looked confused "Angel's a smart girl she could have gotten away long enough to get help. Something about that must have really terrified her, do you know if there's something she's not telling us?"

"I don't know she's never liked talking about her past, there's brief moments but she always lets conversation slide into something completely away from that topic." I was sure I looked just as confused as Andie.

"I guess she'll tell us when she's ready." There was a moment of silence as we both contemplated what Angel could be hiding.

I wanted her to know she could tell me anything and maybe she would feel comfortable opening up to me if I told her about the situation with my parents. How they were never around which is why most of the movie nights are held at my house.

Everyone in the crew knew but it wasn't something I really liked talking about so it was usually an avoided topic.

Andie brought me back to reality when I noticed she was grinning at me.

"What?" I could guess where this was going.

"So what happened with Angel last night?" She was raising her eyebrows at me grinning.

"I don't know what your talking about, nothing happened." It was clearly a lie and Andie would deifinitely call me out on it.

"Moose, you're a terrible liar and you can't tell me two teenagers left alone in an empty house late at night and nothing happened."

"Okay, okay I'll tell you but really it was nothing. I had loaned her some of my clothes and we were goofing off, I started tickling her, we ended up on the bed with me straddling her hips."

I watched as Andie's eyebrows started to raise again when I mentioned we were on the bed.

"But nothing happened, I almost kissed her but I knew that the timing was wrong so I grabbed her hand, we went back to the living room, curled up on the couch and fell asleep watching movies, so really nothing happened."

I hoped Andie didn't realize that I was leaving out information but I wanted to keep the kiss on her collarbone and the whole looking at her belly button ring thing while my hands grazed her hips a secret. It was personal and I wanted to keep it between Angel and I.

Andie gave me a look that said she knew I was excluding information but let it drop. I guess she knew how it was since she didn't want everyone knowing her business with Chase. Even if it was hard to believe since they seemed to makeout anywhere semi private. I knew this from experience, last night at the club having been one of times I had found them making out.

** ***Angel's POV*****

I rolled over not wanting to wake up and face another day. To have to go down stairs to face the monster I called a father. As I had this thought last night came back to me. I wasn't at home, I was in Moose's bed, I was guessing he had moved me in here so that he wouldn't wake me up.

I buried my face in his pillow enjoying the scent. The way Moose smelled was one of the first things I had noticed about him. I had never told anyone though because I knew it would make me sound crazy, especially since we had only known each other for a couple of months.

I knew that I was going to have to get up and see Moose but I didn't even know how to act after everything that happened last night.

Looking back I had overreacted at that drunk guys touch but I had my reasons for that, reasons that I wasn't ready to share with anyone, even Moose who had been so amazing to me.

I blushed as I thought about how we had ended up on the bed. At how he had pushed my shirt up.

I knew that being a girl alone in a house with a guy that I hardly knew, while he pushed my shirt up, after showing he could easily pin me down if he wanted, should have set off warning signals in my head but the complete opposite had happened. I wanted it more than anything, I wanted him to take my shirt off, to kiss me.

Even when his hands grazed my hip bones, instead of scaring me like it would have had it been anyone else. I had wanted to push my hips up, to pull him to me, to close the distance between us.

I kept telling myself that I shouldn't feel like this after knowing him for two months but there was something about him that made me want to throw caution to the wind and take a risk. Something that I had always been to scared to try when it came to guys.

I looked over at the alarm clock on the desk. It was almost nine a.m. which meant that dance practice was in a little over an hour. I let out a sigh, I knew I had to go, especially since it was the last practice before the battle but that did not mean that I wanted to get out of bed.

I threw the blankets off of me and made up his bed. I figured I could just borrow some of Moose's clothes so that I didn't have to sprint home to change and make it to practice on time.

I walked out of Moose's room and headed towards the kitchen when I heard clanging noises.

I laughed a little as I watched Moose attempting to make eggs and bacon. I walked over and turned the stove down so nothing would burn. Casually brushing against him as I did so.

He turned around giving me his full watte smile, I could feel my heart melting under his gaze.

He leaned in brushing some hair off of my face "Morning sunshine, you know you have the most amazing bed hair I've ever seen." He was laughing as he looked at my hair.

I laughed before saying "Your one to talk your hair is sticking up at every angle."

He looked at his reflection in the toaster, laughing at himself.

"You know you literally just missed Andie, she left right before you walked out."

"Really? Oh well, I guess I'll see her soon."

"Yeah, she just wanted to make sure we got up and made it to practice."

"That was nice of her and probably necessary. Oh hey, do you mind if I take a shower and borrow some clothes? We don't have much time until practice and I'll be late if I try and make it home and back to the school."

"Of course not, just borrow whatever you think will fit, and the bathroom is one down from my room."

"Okay, I'll be quick." I smiled at him one last time before heading to his bedroom to get clothes. I was so very grateful that there was no awkwardness like I had thought there would be, even though I knew we would have to talk about what happened. I figured I would just put that off until after the battle, at the moment my attention needed to be on that.

Then once the battle is over I can figure out whatever is going on between Moose and I or if I'm just crazy and looking way to far into nothing.

I looked at the clothes I had borrowed form Moose as I towel dried my hair. I had grabbed a Michael Jackson t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.  
It was a little big but it would work, and on the plus side it smelled like whatever cologne Moose wears.

I groaned inwardly, I had serious problems, Moose was not my boyfriend, he was a friend, I could not notice this much about him.

I would have to add this to my list of things to consider after the King of Streets battle. A list that was already way to long and consisted of things related to Moose.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen, Moose had made bacon and eggs and had set it all on the table.

"I'm going to get changed ,then when your done with breakfast we should probably head out so we can get there before everyone else and get some practice for our duet done ."

"Okay, sounds good." I watched Moose head to his room before eating some bacon. I wasn't terribly hungry but knew that I should eat something before practice.

A few minutes later Moose came out of his room, wearing sweats and a Pink Floyd t-shirt. He had an extra jacket which he tossed to me.

"You know it's not that cold outside, I doubt I'm going to need the jacket." I said while placing the jacket on the back of the chair I had just evacuated.

Moose walked over and picked it up placing it on my shoulders. "Your hair is still wet and if your sick then you can't compete and you can't go on the celebratory camping trip."

"Okay, okay, I'll wear the jacket."

"And the hood." Moose said while tugging it up.

I laughed "Okay, mother hen."

Moose feigned indignation "Please, I am not like a mother."  
I raised an eyebrow and shot him a look that said 'I beg to differ.'

He grabbed my hand, twirling me like he does for our routine then dipping me down low. He leaned in so his lips were barely grazing against mine but instead of kissing me on the lips he moved his head to kiss me on the neck.

It seemed Moose was refusing to kiss me until we had worked everything out. I guess he saw it like I did if we never went any farther then if things didn't work out we could hopefully go back to how we were.

I laughed as he pulled me up, and feeling bold grabbed his hand as we headed out the door. Moose kept walking, his only reaction being to interlace our fingers. I smiled a little enjoying the warmth of his hands.

We had been walking in comfortable silence for some time. It was relaxing and I couldn't remember a time when I had been this comfortable with anyone.

I looked over at Moose, he seemed to be deep in thought so I took the opportunity to study him while he was distracted. I looked at the shape of his nose and lips, the way his hair was always going in different directions and falling across his face.

He looked up suddenly catching me staring at him, he poked me in the ribs, making me laugh. "So see anything you like?"

I gave him a sly look "Maybe, but my thoughts were mostly on when is he going to realize there's a leaf in his hair."

"Seriously where?" he was running his hands through his hair trying to find it.

I laughed as I watched his attempt before taking pity. "Hold still for a sec."

He stopped moving as I brushed the leaf out of his hair. I had always wanted to run my hands through his hair but I was hoping it would be in a more romantic manner, I guess take what you can get.

I went to move my hands from his hair but as they moved down Moose caught my wrists looking at me with his big brown eyes. I stared back for a moment before standing on my tiptoes my lips barely touching his.

I couldn't believe that not even ten minutes ago I had been thinking about how this could ruin our friendship but life kept throwing chances in my face so I figured why not? If it went horribly wrong then at least I would have this one moment.

I planned on waiting a few seconds before I closed the distance that way he could pull away if he wanted but instead of pulling away he closed the distance.

The kiss started off slow and sensual, his lips moving with mine in a slow dance. I leaned into the kiss, pressing my body against his. I had been waiting for this moment since I had met Moose but even more so in the last 24 hourse when life kept throwing chances my way.

The kiss was starting to get more heated, Moose had pushed me back so that I was leaning against the brick wall of the school. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to me, enjoying the closeness I felt with his chest pressed against mine.

I gasped a little when Moose ran his tongue over my bottom lip giving him entrance to my mouth. Wow, I had not expected Moose to be an amazing kisser, I vaguely wondered if he had had lots of practice before pushing the unwanted thought from my mind.

Suddenly Moose pulled away, just enough to look me in the eye but far enough I felt the distance. He leaned in again to whisper in my ear.

"Although, this is seriously amazing, we should probably go inside if we want to continue."

I realized what he was getting at and nodded my head in agreement, making out in front of the school would not go over well with the principle, especially since he was being gracious enough to leave the school unlocked so we could practice on weekends.

Moose grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps and into the school, we walked in silence to the practice room. The only sound being our footsteps against the floor.

Moose held the door to the practice room open for me as I walked in, I was still holding his hand so I tugged him along until I was once again leaning against a wall. I had taken care to make sure we couldn't be seen if the crew came in without our noticing.

Like the couple of teenagers we are we picked up where we left off. His hands going to my waist and mine tangling themselves in his hair. His tongue was once again exploring my mouth. I let out an involuntary moan when Moose pressed up agaist me. I could practically feel him smiling when he heard that causing me to blush.

I pulled back when I heard footsteps in the hall, Moose must have noticed too because he ran over and started up the music, pulling me into the center of the room and into our dance.

A few moments later everyone came in smiling and laughing as usual. I saw Andie shoot a look my way saying she knew that something was going on between us. I simply smiled back and put my attention back to the routine.

**Hey peoples so this chapter is getting out later than I wanted it to but it's super long and I have been way busy so enjoy and I'll try and post again as soon as possible. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

We had been dancing on and off for hours. Everything had to be perfect for the battle tomorrow.

It had been going smoothly so far flowing from one dance into the next. The guys would show off their skills to be taken over by the girls and so on.

It was getting later and everyone was starting to pack up, satisfied that we were perfect. By the time everyone had left it was just Moose, Andie, and I. It was a little awkward since nothing seemed to get by Andie but she didn't bring it up.

I watched as Andie walked out the door calling over her shoulder that she would see us tomorrow after school for the battle.  
Moose walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, his lips pressing against my neck.

I really hoped that we worked out, I knew that if we didn't then I might not be able to ever look him in the eye again.  
However, I felt that in my own way I was in love with Moose but that was crazy how could I be in love with a guy who I had known for a few months?

I smiled, Moose was still kissing my neck it seemed I had been out of it for awhile. "If you keep that up your going to give me a hickey." I didn't say it in a way that said to stop though, it felt to good for me to want to make him stop.

I could feel him smiling against my neck before he started sucking a little harder. "It's not a hickey it's a love bite." He mumbled this against my neck.

I laughed before responding "whatever you say but your dead if anyone else notices."

He kissed me once once more on the neck before pulling back to look at me. "So..I know this is kind of sudden..but..would you..maybe..want to be my girlfriend?"

Moose was looking at me with his brown puppy dog eyes and he looked terrified about my response.

I smiled, if I couldn't trust Moose with my problems then I could trust no one. I turned around so that I was facing him, his arms still wrapped around my waist.

I smacked him lightly on the arm "Of course, what kind of girl do you think I am? letting a guy I don't plan on dating give me a hickey."  
Moose picked me up twirling me in circles as I laughed. "Moose, I'm getting dizzy besides I should be heading home."

Moose let my body slide down his, letting my feet touch the ground. I intertwined our fingers before heading to the front of the school. "Well my house is about five minutes from here and in the opposite direction of yours so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course but first I'm going to walk you home."

He was smiling down at me and I couldn't think of a reason as to why I could say no so I simply smiled back and pulled him along. Hopefully my dad would be passed out so I wouldn't have to explain my dad's drinking problem just yet.

We had been walking in peaceful silence, when my house came in to view. Moose being the gentlemen he is walked me to my doorstep.  
He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, keeping it short and sweet. I stopped him from pulling back though, placing my hand on the back of his neck. I didn't want to have to snap back to reality just yet.

Moose complied kissing me back in that gentle way of his. I finally pulled back opening the door and smiling at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said letting the door swing open.

I didn't realize what I had just done before it was to late and guessing by the look in Moose's eye he had noticed.

He gave me a smile back lacking it's usual glow before walking away backwards a few steps so he could wave to me.

I was internally cursing myself for being stupid and letting the door swing open. I knew that Moose had seen my dad passed out drunk on the couch and it couldn't be passed off as just a nap because of all the alcohol bottles strewn across the house.

I swung the door shut, not worrying about it slamming, my dad would be out cold by now.

I jogged up the stairs before heading to my room, throwing myself down on my bed. I groaned into my pillow, I had screwed up letting the door swing open.

My plan of telling him about my dad after we had been dating for awhile had gone down the drain not even ten minutes after he had asked me to be his girlfriend.

I didn't think Moose would ask me about it tomorrow since we had to concentrate on the battle and wouldn't really have any alone time. Which meant that he would ask me over the camping trip.

Why oh why did I have to open the stupid door? This was my thought process for the rest of the night as I did homework, showered, and crawled into bed.

Thankfully I was to exhausted from an insane weekend to let my thoughts keep me up all night.

** ***THE NEXT MORNING*****

" BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." My alarm was blaring at me at 7:30 a.m. I knew I had to get up and go but I wanted more than anything to crawl back into bed and sleep the day away.

I mean I was excited to let the crew know that Moose and I were dating but I did not want to get his looks that said "talk to me."  
Moose was a good guy, a great guy but would he be able to deal with someone who was as screwed up as I am?

I sighed throwing on a plain purple t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants before heading to the bathroom to check out my neck. I looked in the mirror checking for signs of a hickey, finally seeing it towards the back of my neck. I sighed before grabbing the cover up and going to work.

By the time I had finished I only had enough time to run down stairs to grab a pop tart so I wouldn't be late.

I had been to absorbed in my thoughts to notice the foot steps coming up behind me, catching me off guard when I felt fingers digging into my arm.

I was lucky that he simply threw me out of his way. Even though it knocked the breath out of me it could have been a lot worse, there had been times where my dad had done a lot worse to me for simply being in his way.

I grabbed my backpack off the floor and left figuring my best bet was to stay out of his way. I rolled up the sleeve of my shirt looking at the already forming bruises. I was lucky that they were up high enough I could cover them up with a t-shirt.

Combine that with my hickey and there was not telling what people would think of me if they ever saw it.

I sprinted to the school sliding into my seat just as the bell was ringing. I waved at Andie who was sitting beside me. She clearly wanted information by the looks she was shooting me, I finally complied tearing a piece of paper out of my notebook to write her a note on.

_**Weekend was awesome, I spent the night with Moose after the creepy guy made a move on me. All that happened was a kiss, nothing more.**_  
_**Yesterday he asked me to be his girlfriend. :)**_  
**_-Angel_**

I slipped the note to Andie when Mr. Thompson wasn't looking. I pretended to listen to his lecture while Andie scribbled a response before sliding it on to my desk.

_**Yay! Missie is going to be ecstatic when she finds out that you two are finally dating,**_  
_**she's been telling me everyday since you first joined the crew**_  
_**that you two are meant to be together.**_  
_**And you say nothing happened but I'm not wrong that's cover up on your neck?**_  
_**-Andie**_

I blushed when I read what she wrote before scribbling a hasty reply.

_**Okay, so there may be cover up on my neck but that's from yesterday**_  
_**not from that night. Not that a two day span makes much difference.**_  
_**I have a hickey from a guy that I wasn't even dating at the time when I got it**_  
_**does that make me a slut?**_  
_**-Angel**_

Andie read over what I had wrote, checking to make sure Mr. Thompson wasn't looking before writing her reply and handing it to me. Sometimes sitting in the back had it's advantages.

_**If every girl who had done something with a guy she wasn't dating**_  
_**was considered a slut then there would be a whole lot of sluts in the world.**_  
_**And it's not like you're sleeping with him, unless there's something**_  
_**that your not telling me? But guessing by how red you turned just because Moose gave you a **_  
_**hickey, I'm guessing that your not sleeping together. **_  
_**Wow, it is so weird to talk about Moose being with a girl, I mean he deserves the best**_  
_**but yeah wow, so very weird. **_  
_**-Andie**_

I turned red at Andie's question, I know she's joking but the thought of Moose and I being that intimate was scary in a way. I knew that I there was a good chance that I'm in love with Moose but that was something I was definitely not ready to even consider.

_**No, no we are definitely not sleeping together. Honestly the thought hadn't even crossed my mind until you mentioned it.**_  
_**Okay, so you don't have to tell me but how far have**_  
_**you and Chase gone?**_  
_**-Angel**_

Andie wrote a response waiting a few minutes for the teacher to turn around before putting it on my desk.

_**Chase and I have come close to going all of the way **_  
_**during intense moments together but we've always stopped.**_  
_**I mean we have discussed it but we both agreed we would rather wait than**_  
_**go that far.**_  
_**I know that we kind of give of a feeling that we would have done that **_  
_**already but in reality**_  
_**we both know that we want to be well out of **_  
_**high school before we jump into something that is going to drastically **_  
_**change out relationship.**_  
_**-Andie**_  
_**P.S. **_  
_**Meet me in the girls bathroom before lunch so that I can give**_  
_**you some cover up. In the meantime just take your hair**_  
_**down and you should be fine.**_

I was just finishing her note when the bell rang. I pulled my hair out of the low bun it had been as Andie suggested that way my hickey or as Moose called it 'love bite' would be covered up until I could get some better make up on it.

I waved to Andie as she headed to her next class, calling to me that she would be see me at lunch. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door a few moments later making towards my next class while trying to avoid running into people.

**Hey guys, sorry that this chapter is getting out so late but I have been way to busy to think let alone write. Anyway enjoy the chapter and I'll try my best to get another one out this weekend. **  
**Hope everyone has a fabulous week. :)**  
**P.S. **  
**A review would be very much appreciated, I would love to hear what you guys**  
**think of the story. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I had been twirling my pencil around my fingers for the last ten minutes waiting for the bell to ring.

I hadn't been able to concentrate on the lecture all period as my mind had been preoccupied thinking about everything that had happened in the course of a weekend. I was happy that Moose had asked me to be his girlfriend, I mean I had only been dreaming about it since the day I met him, he had even blushed and stuttered like I had imagined.

However no matter how hard I tried I couldn't erase the image of Moose's face when he saw my dad passed out drunk from my mind. I knew that Moose had only left because he had been passed out. If my dad had been awake I doubt I would have had any chance of getting rid of Moose.

I knew that Moose had no idea about how angry my dad was when he drank but it was only a matter of time until he found out. As soon as he got me alone he would be asking that question along with a hundred others.

I sighed, stuffing my binder into my backpack as the bell rang. I was among the first people out the door despite having a seat in the back. I headed down second hall towards the nearest bathroom so I could wait for Andie.

I felt the air whoosh out of me as I ran into something solid. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going, simply letting my feet guide me, which was fairly easy in a small school. I hadn't been expecting there to be much traffic down this hall so slamming into something caught me off guard.

I felt solid arms gripping my waist so that I wouldn't fall over so not a something but a someone. I looked up and saw Moose smiling down at me with his warm brown eyes. I smiled back while flinching a little inside, even as he was smiling at me I could see the worry that was nagging at him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, nuzzling against his chest, smiling as he rested his chin on top of my head. I loved it when he did that it made feel small and protected to be held like that, it was as if there was nothing in the world that could touch me, not even my drunkard of a father. Not to mention the smell of his cologne was amazing.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear "I ran into Andie, she said that you were going to meet her in order to cover up a hickey." I could feel the vibrations of laughter through his chest as he said that. "You know for a girl, Andie packs a punch. She smacked me pretty hard because of the hickey."

I laughed before stepping back enough to look him in the eye "Ya know Andie is waiting for me and she'll come looking if I don't show up soon." I stood on my tiptoes and waited for a second before he leaned down to kiss me swiftly.

"I'll see you in a while kay, save me a seat at the table."

"Will do beautiful and hey after the battle tonight do you want spend the night at my house?"

He was bright red as he asked me but I knew that he didn't mean it in a sexual way, he just wanted us to talk and to get me away from my dad.

"Sure as long as you don't mind if I steal some of your clothes?"

"Anything you want."

He kissed me once more on the mouth and then on my neck where the hickey was before walking away.

I let out a small sigh before heading to the bathroom to meet up with Andie.

** ***The Battle*****

We were all at The Dragon preparing for the final battle to start. I was in a pair of black sweat pants with a midnight blue tank top. Completing my out fit was a matching midnight blue bandana.

I was nervous, I hadn't been in any major battles since I had moved from California. I was tapping my foot on the floor completely out of time from the music while occassionaly taking off my hat to fiddle with before eventually putting it back on.

I was nervous enough that i jumped when I felt Moose wrap his arms around my waist from the back. He leaned down to look me in the eye laughing at how nervous I was acting.

He stepped back enough so hat he could rest his hands on my shoulders, I felt myself relaxing a little as he started massaging my shoulders.

I smiled a little thinking about how Moose had this uncanny talent to make you feel at ease whether that meant giving you a massage or being ridiculous so that you would laugh. It didn't matter he was willing to do whatever to make someone comfortable.

I tilted my head back in order to look at him. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead smiling down at me.

** ***Moose's POV*****

I was staring down at her smiling and even though she was smiling back I could see the dread in her eyes. I knew she was worried about what I was going to say when we had the chance to talk.

I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay but I knew she wouldn't want me to say anything in front of the crew.

I figured it wouldn't hurt to get her to relax a little about the battle and everything so I decided to tease her. I moved my my hands down from her shoulders, letting them graze dwon her arms to her waist before I started tickling her.

Angel started laughing while attempting to squirm out of my grip. I laughed and pulled her into my arms, relenting.

She turned around to face me, her real smile back in place. I kissed her on the lips, enjoying the way she responded to me. We pulled apart laughing when the crew started cheering. The moment was made better by the shade of red Angel had turned in response to the cheers.

The DJ announced that the final battle was about to start The Ninjas vs. The MSA Crew.

We made our way to the center of the club as the music started. The Ninjas started off popping there bodies to the beat. I looked down at Angel watching as she bounced up a down on her heels from nerves. I took my hat off, setting it on top of her head while using my free hand to interlace our fingers.

We waited as the music changed before Andie, Chase, Monster, and Cable went to do a part before the music subtly changed a little to more of Latin beat. Signaling that it was time for Angel and I to do our part.

I pulled her to the dance floor with me, dancing to a routine we had gone over multiple times. It was amazing to watch Angel dance, you could never guess that the girl who was so nervous of any little mistake could forget her cares and dance like that.

We finished off the routine before joining in a group dance with the rest of the crew. We waited as the judges consulted, the music had long since ended and everyone in the club was waiting in silence.

"The winner of the 10th annual King of Streets Battle is...The MSA Crew!"

Suddenly everyone in the crew had surrounded us in a group hug. I had never seen Angel look so happy. Everyone in the crew was jumping up in down with excitement, when the judges came up to give us the $5,000 in prize money and to take a picture of us for the wall.

** ***LATER THAT NIGHT*****

I was walking with Angel back to my place, we had just said goodnight to everyone and had headed home. We planned on meeting up early then next morning to go camping up at a cabin and lake that Chase's family owned.

It was lucky that the school was undergoing renovations so that we could take the week off without having to miss.

I opened the door for Angel setting the bags she had packed for the trip by the door. "I have to pack still so you can go take a shower while I start if you want."

"Umm yeah, I think I'll go do that." She smiled at me before heading to the bathroom.

This way we both had a while to collect our thoughts and figure out how we were going to tell each other everything. It was going to be a late night and Andie would be picking us up early in the morning so we could get an early start for a long drive.

**Happy Monday :) if you consider Monday a happy day. Sorry it's been awhile since I posted and that this chapter has been so short but I have been really busy. Thankfully spring break is the end of this month so I may be able to get a couple chapters out that week. Until then have a good March guys. I'll try and post again soon, once life gets less insane. :)**  
**P.S. Please leave a review, it always makes a bad day a little better to know someone likes the story. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

*****ANGEL'S POV*****

I knew that I had been in the shower too long but I wasn't ready to get out and face Moose. It wasn't that I had planned on never telling him just that I had hoped to wait until we had been together for sometime before I came clean about everything.

There was so much I would have to tell him about my past that I wasn't sure how much sleep we would get tonight. I had to start from the beginning with my mothers death, to my dad's drinking, partying with my friends, and wild parties.

It was a lot to take in for anyone but I knew that Moose would be understanding and hopefully wouldn't judge me for the mistakes I've made.  
I sighed as I turned off the water and grabbed a towel off of the rack next to me. I knew that Moose would be expecting me soon but I couldn't help but feel on edge about it. I threw on my clothes and gave myself a last glance in the mirror before opening the door and shutting off the light.

I walked down the hall to Moose's room, knocking lightly on the door frame since the door was open. He looked up at me with a small, sad smile on his face before saying "Hey Angel, I'm almost done you can have a seat on the bed if you want."

I slowly walked into the room before taking a seat on his bed and pulling my feet under my legs. I waited as he finished packing and moivng his suitcases down the hall next to mine. Finally he returned and sat in front of me, neither of us sure where to begin.

"I guess you probably want to know about my dad, right?" It hurt to bring him up out loud but it helped knowing I was about to get everything off of my chest.

Moose was looking at me with an unreadable expression, there was so many emotions crossing his face I wasn't sure how to decipher them all.

I let out a slow breath before starting "When I was 14 my mom died in a car accident and right before the accident my mom and dad had been arguing about his drinking so finally she got mad, took me and left the house. In all honesty it wasn't anyone's fault, my dad couldn't have known that a driver would hit a patch of ice that he couldn't see and slam into the driver's side of my mom's car." I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face as I related my story, along with the slight comfort of being wrapped in Moose's arms. I hadn't noitced he had pulled me closer until I had stopped to dash some of the tears from my face.

I took a deep breath before continuing "Everyone kept telling me it was a miracle that I had survived but not my dad, from the moment he found out that I was the one who survived while my mom died he hated me. I could see it every time he would look at me, the hatred in his eyes. It was after his accident that his drinking got progressively worse, I tried getting him into AA meetings but he refused. He told me that it was my fault that she had died, that if I had never been born then there would have been no accident." I was choking back a sob as Moose stroked my hair and whispered in my ear "shh, we can stop now you don't have to continue."

I shook my head knowing I had to get it all out now "So after my mom died my dads moved us to a rough neighborhood. I was young, I had just lost my mom, my dad hated me and I didn't know how to cope so I did the one thing I was good at, I danced. In a sense my dancing saved me but it also broke me because with it I was someone, I was less hurt and I could forget but it was also the one thing that brought me to the people that I hung out with. It's not that they were horrible people but when I was with them I did a lot of stupid things. I drank, smoked, was with different guys." I could feel Moose tense against my back as I said the last part and I knew I needed to elaborate further.

"I know what your thinking but I never slept with any of them, I would panic anytime they tried to get into my pants and push them off. However there was this one time with a guy who refused to take no for an answer, he kept pushing himself on me even though I refused. I thought I had lost him but he came up behind me and shoved me into an empty bedroom. I was terrified and screaming even as he tried to force himself on me but I got lucky a friend of mine happened to come by the room and was able to hear me over the music. If it weren't for him there's no telling what would have happened. It was soon after this that we moved down here. When he was mostly sober my dad would say it was because it reminded him to much of my mom but when he was drunk he would say it was because someone might notice the bruises. Sometimes when he would get really drunk he would push me around, grab my arms. He was afraid someone would report it but there was no chance of that happening in the neighborhood we lived in."

I felt hollow at this point, I had finally stopped sobbing but there was still hot tears coursing trails of fire down my cheeks as I sat listening to Moose breathing. I had told him everything and more.

**Hey guys so I know you probably all hate me for not updating for months but I had a serious case of writers block and everything was really hectic because I was preparing to graduate. Anyway I hope this chapter is a good enough peace offering, I tried to make it longer to make up for my absence. Thanks to those who have stuck with me. Any comments would be appreciated so that I know someone is reading. :)**


End file.
